Imperfect Perfection
by Vampirenote13
Summary: What if the 'Perfect' clone hadn't ceased to exist at the end of Kindred Spirits? A short thing written with no direction.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry. I really never use first person much, and it'll probably be obvious at some points, so apologies now.

Also, I may make this into a full story, maybe a crossover, if enough people like it. But for now, Clone's story begins and ends with this chapter.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

My eyes first opened to the sound of screaming. Thoughts were like tar, slow and hard to come by as I finally focused my vision. Everything was blurry as I peered through some glass, beyond it I could see flashing lights.

Violently, something shook me, the glass shattering as whatever was holding me fell over. On instinct, my hands shot out to catch the force of the blow. Something felt off though, as my container rolled over and I found myself flat on my back.

"Prime clone destabilized." I heard a stiff, feminine voice say. The redheaded hologram was hovering over me, smiling. It made me feel sick. Or maybe it was the tingling feeling spreading from my toes to my hair.

I shook, ignoring the next word of 'Degeneration'. The words didn't seem positive at all. A new instinct took over as white rings washed over me, _changing _me. Something was thudding in my chest, a new feeling I hadn't felt before.

"Stabilization at 70%." The female's voice commented.

I closed my eyes as I heard yelling. I felt so tired. _'Sleep…' _I thought, my world going black.

**(Break)**

"So what do we do with him?" I heard a voice say, very close by. My eyes snapped open to meet amethyst ones that backed away in shock, showing the full face of their owner. Black hair framed her face with purple lips to match her eyes.

"He's awake!" Another black haired girl with blue eyes was on me in an instant, hugging me. The sensation was new, I couldn't recall such a warm feeling or the sensation of actually being touched.

"Dani, maybe you shouldn't do that. We don't know what Vlad's done to him." A third voice, not feminine, commented. The voice was filled with suspicion.

"No, he's innocent," The girl hugging me turned her face to the source, and I followed her eyes, taking in the raven boy. The dark haired boy's eyes were flashing green, hands lit up the same color.

"Both of you stop, he looks traumatized!" The girl with purple eyes commented with a frown.

I opened his mouth to speak, wanting to voice how confused I was, but nothing but a squeak escaped my mouth. My hands bolted to my neck, eyes going wide as I felt frustration.

"He can't speak." The purple eyed girl realized. She walked off for a moment, digging through drawers and returning with a pen and notepad. "Can you write?" She asked me, handing over the writing utensils.

I nodded, taking them and shakily writing a _'Yes'.  
_  
"See? Progress." The girl grinned. "Do you know who we are?"

_'No. No remember.'_I wrote, frowning. I couldn't remember anything but shattering glass and the practically mocking smile on that redhead's face.

"I'm Sam," Sam introduced. "That's Dani," She gestured to the little girl. "That's Danny," She waved to the dark haired boy, who's eyes and hands were no longer green, eyes now a calm blue. "And that's Tucker." She pointed to a boy that I hadn't noticed before, who was tapping away at a big computer. I looked up and around, realizing my surroundings had a lot of metal and machines.

"And _you _are Danny, kinda…" Sam finished, poking my chest curiously.

_'But isn't he Danny?' _I asked, pointing the pen towards Danny she had named just before.

"Yes," She started slowly, looking between Dani and Danny. "You, um…"

"You're a clone, like me." Dani said bluntly. I dropped my pen, staring. I was a what?

Sam was nice enough to pick the pen back up, handing it to me as she started explaining. "A madman tried to clone Danny, to make you his perfect son. That's probably why you don't know anything: He probably made you a blank slate in order to raise you himself." She made a face of disgust.

I didn't bother with the pen this time as my mouth opened again. I made more squeaks, my throat protesting from lack of use, before finally words came out. "N-n-not… Danny," I tried to form my thoughts, my voice horse. "Name is… Clone." The name sounded more fitting as I nodded to myself: I wasn't mute, just out of practice.

"He speaks!" Danny blinked as he finally got closer, looking me over. I felt uneasy at being gazed at with such a critical expression. "Well, if Vlad wanted an exact copy of me, he sure didn't get one. Clone's human half is pretty off…

I tilted my head. "Human… Half?" I questioned.

"You- We," Danny motioned to Dani, himself, then I with his hand. "We're all half ghost, half human. Except, well…" The original trailed off as Sam pulled out a compact mirror.

I peered into the tiny looking glass, amazed. My eyes were a brilliant amber color, my hair a startling shade of silver. "Not Danny…" I mumbled in awe. This was the first time I had seen myself since- Well, ever, as far as memories go.

"And you never have to be," Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "Dani convinced me not to fry you after we escaped Vlad, so I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt."

"… Stabilized?" I asked slowly, looking down at my hands as I recalled the redhead hologram who had been telling me how I had been destabilizing with a smile.

"As stable as Dani." Tucker piped in. "It's probably because you turned human that you were able to hold form. You should probably not change to ghost form if you can help it."

I nod, trying to take in the info. Clone, stable as long as I stay human, Vlad is madman. It wasn't that hard to remember.

"What… Now?" I ask, realizing that I couldn't sit on what I realized was a cold slab of metal (A table?) forever.

"I was thinking of traveling." Dani told him with a smile. "You could come with me, brother…"

Brother. That was new. "I… Travel nice. Maybe…" I finally agreed.

"As long as you both stay out of trouble." Danny shrugged. "I guess that makes you my 'cousin', since Dani is like that to me?"

"Cousin. Sure. Clone is cousin…" My voice was growing stronger as I spoke. "We leave?" I turned to DanI, my- My- What was the term? Oh yes, sister.

"Yeah." She jumped off of me, taking my hand.

"Sister and Clone… Leave." I couldn't help but smile as I got off the table, gripping her hand back. I may have been a clone, she may be a clone, but I could already imagine we had a whole path before us in the time to come, the travels and moments we might share.

The void in my mind was begging to be filled with memories.

It was the time to create them.


	2. AN

((New Poll up on what direction IP should take. Go vote. ))


End file.
